I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Karigain
Summary: The caged bird sings with a fearful trill, of things unknown but longed for still, and his tune is heard on the distant hill, for the caged bird sings of freedom. He would be free. And when he was, there would be blood. Harry Potter X Black Jewels Trilogy
1. And Dares To Claim The Sky

**Hello all and welcome to my first attempt to create a crossover of Harry Potter and The black Jewels Trilogy. I will love it if someone would beta this for me but as I'm not that good at writing I just hope everyone who reads this can give me some feedback. I also will take ideas. **

**Disclaimer- I would like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or The Black Jewels Trilogy. The poem is not mine either as I took it from Maya Angelou. Anne Bishop and J.K. Rowling are great writers and I am only trying to make my imagination from reading both mingle. **

**On with the show!!!!**

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

A free bird leaps on the back  
Of the wind and floats downstream  
Till the current ends and dips his wing  
In the orange suns rays  
And dares to claim the sky.

But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage  
Can seldom see through his bars of rage  
His wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
So he opens his throat to sing.

The caged bird sings with a fearful trill  
Of things unknown but longed for still  
And his tune is heard on the distant hill for  
The caged bird sings of freedom.

The free bird thinks of another breeze  
And the trade winds soft through  
The sighing trees  
And the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright  
Lawn and he names the sky his own.

But a caged BIRD stands on the grave of dreams  
His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
His wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
So he opens his throat to sing.

The caged bird sings with  
A fearful trill of things unknown  
But longed for still and his  
Tune is heard on the distant hill  
For the caged bird sings of freedom.

He inhaled the sweet scent of the wind calling to him and closed his eyes in bliss. This was where he was meant to be. High in the sky, the wind ruffling through his long, waist length hair. The setting sun warming his body and creating a happy, war feeling all over. He opened his wings wider and with one beat he was rising higher and higher. When he could touch the cold wetness of the clouds, he stopped and glanced with brilliant emerald green eyes, at the position of the sun. It was just starting to set and he realized that he would be needed to be back before his absence was noticed. Angling his wings so he would descend at a decent speed he gave the sky a forlorn glance and sighed.

Landing softly he gracefully walked through the glade he landed in and headed towards the castle looming in the distance. Reaching within himself he pulled his wings into himself. He grimaced at the feeling of the loss of the wind in his wings. When he reached the other side of the clearing grabbed his shirt and tie, putting them on and then reached over and grasped his invisibility cloak. Taking one glance back up at the sky and the setting sun, he sighed and turned back towards the stone castle. He hated that he had to hide who he was. That he had to pretend that he was just a normal human. He longed for the day where there was no more obligations and cages holding him down. Where he could just be himself and soar. He knew that he needed to break free soon. If he did not he wouldn't make it past another year. He knew he was dying. He was meant to be free. His race demanded it in fact.

When he turned fifteen he woke to the discovery of wings and a letter. He was astonished to discover that he was not human but Eryian and that his real parents were still alive and wanted to meet him. Unfortunately he still had not met them due to the spells and enchantments placed upon him. The only thing he could do was learn of his inheritance through secret letters passed between his parents and himself. He was alone, and it hurt to know that he was not supposed to. But he was and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he or his mate were of age and made the offering. Then there would be no one to stand in his or his mate's way of being together. There was nothing stronger than the desire to be together. And if there was anyone in the way, well, blood would be spilt.

Eryian were a secretive race but were notorious for being violently passionate and passionately violent. He still had much to learn about his heritage and powers. Being a wizard was nothing compared to a warlord prince. It made him laugh whenever his captors claimed to be the superior race. It was a joke and the wizards didn't even know it. Fingering his birthright red jewel on a chain around his neck, Endymion Caelestis Yaslana turned once again to the castle and cast one of his tangled webs around himself, creating a glamour of what his captors thought he looked like. With one last look up at the darkening sky, Harry James Potter walked back into his cage.


	2. His Wings Are Clipped

**Hey all!!!**

**Here I am almost half a year after I had posted the first chapter. I actually had only planned this to be a one shot. But, alas, I now have many people praising my writing skills. Which to my belief was horrible. I also have a friend, who has threatened bodily harm if I do not continue this story. **

**If you find any of the facts wrong please let me know and I will fix it. I have just spent four hour poring over the book and any online sources I could find to get the facts straight. So if you find anything I will be eternally grateful. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Black Jewels Trilogy. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Anne Bishop. If I did own them I would have made the Harry Potter series follow the story Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. **

**So here is my new installment to my story Why the Caged Bird Sings!**

* * *

Chapter 1

His Wings Are Clipped and His Feet Are Tied

Ducking back behind the bookshelf he grimaced as he saw her, hoping that he was not noticed. Knowing the harpy, she would be on him like a starved man was to food. He waited with baited breath for her to turn around and look for him somewhere else. He knew exactly what would happen if she found him. She would berate him for not doing homework and then keep asking him if he was okay like he was about ready to break down and cry out all his feelings. She would then keep close to him and harp about opening up and expressing his feelings. He let a small smile at the thought. It made him laugh at the shear idiocy of the wizards. Why should he do work for a magic that he had already mastered to his content. He wanted to learn the craft of his people not the wand waving foolishness of these people. Wiping the smile off his face as soon as she appeared, he braced himself for another assault on his sensitive ears.

"Harry Potter!!! Why have you not done your homework, yet?" he flinched at the screech, wishing he was invisible. Why was it that the harpy could always find him? Was he that predictable? He really needed to work on that. Closing the book he was reading, the Iliad, he came out from behind the bookcase to see the harpy storming towards him and forced a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" he forced a grin at her. Oh how he hated this. Pretending to be friends, and being nice to people he wanted and had the right to mime, kill and torture. They had stolen him from his real parents and had lied to his fake ones. Sealing his wings and binding his craft to that of a normal wizard. Knowing that his false parents were targeted, asking them to care and love an orphan child like their own made him sick and pleased. Sick, that anyone could lie like that and not feel any remorse, and pleased, that even though they were false they did not know of the lies.

"How am I? Harry, what are you doing? We still have one more exam! How could you be reading a leisure book when we have to study?" she shrieked at him. He had zoned her out then knowing she would give him the same speech she had given him every day that week. What he really wanted was to go home. To the one place that he could be free. He could not remember what it was like, but he had faint memories. Memories of a beautiful elapsed lullaby and a strong masculine laugh. Like a forgotten dream that made you smile. He now knew through letters, that his mother sang to him and his father had taken him for his first flight when he was only a week old.

On his fifteenth birthday he had woken to find he had majestic dark, almost black wings attached to his back and a letter his parents had sent when he was four. Because of the binding magic that practically suffocated him, the craft that was to send it to him could not locate him. When he came into his inheritance, his wizard magic forced him into the darkness, where he had an impromptu and late birthright ceremony. He came round to find an uncut red jewel in his hand. The letter finally found a substance that was his craft and the correspondence his parents had sent eleven years before was sent.

They expressed their sorrow of losing him and not knowing if he was either dead or alive. They wanted him back and that they loved him. The letter went on explaining that if he wanted any communication between them all he had to do was write them back and fold the new letter in the old letter and it would find them. He immediately sent a message back to them. After that, he and his parents had been sending messages to each other for almost two years.

His parents explained his heritage and about his homeland. They had sent him a very detailed letter about their society, land and craft. They explained:

_Our Craft or magic, as the wizards would call it, is based on jewels that we gain by descending into the darkness. Your birthright, although late is what all blood goes through to receive their jewels. In ranking Landen are people who cannot attain a jewel in any race. Then the white jewel is the lowest strength a blood can attain. Then for the lighter jewels, in order is yellow, tiger eye, rose, summer-sky, and purple dusk. Opal is the dividing line between lighter and darker jewels because it can be either. For the darker and more capable jewels there is green, which is the weakest and then, sapphire, red, gray, ebon-gray, and black. _

_Blood society is very hierarchical and is matriarchal, with order and control being established not through law and fear of prosecution, but rather through the Blood's Jewel and Caste system, and through the certain behavioural traits that have been bred into the Blood since our creation._

_Blood society is based on an elaborate system of three intertwined but inherently different facets of individual Blood rank. The first of these is caste rank, which determines what type of Blood male or female you are. This system is also based around the Jewels of the Blood. These jewels determine the amount of magical power each Blood male and female can wield, and the depth into the abyss they can descend to. Lastly, societal rank influences this system. The aristocracy, while not necessarily having more jewelled strength or higher caste, are the wealthiest of the Blood, and therefore often have more political clout._

_The Blood, though a minority in comparison to the landens, are the rulers, meant to govern and protect the land and people in their care. Blood society is a matriarchal society, where the ruling power belongs to the females (mostly the Queens), while the role of males is to serve and protect. The landens are at the lowest end of the caste system and are not Blood, but are protected by them. _

_For females a Queen is a witch who rules the blood. She is the heart of our land and is our moral centre. Any other witch who is not a Queen is called a Witch. The females, Queen and Witch alike, also can specialize in different forms of craft. Hearth witches dedicate themselves to home craft. Your mother is a Hearth Witch. A Healer heals physical wounds. A priestess cares for our alters, Sanctuaries, and Dark Alters. They witness handfasts and marriages, and they perform offerings. Black Widows are Witches who heal the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. _

_Blood males have four Castes. First is the Blood Male. It is a general term for all males of the blood, but it can also refer to any blood male who does not wear jewels. This is also the same for Blood Females. A Warlord is a jewelled male equal in status to a Witch. A Prince is equal in standing to a Priestess or a Healer. The most dangerous and extremely aggressive jewelled male is called a Warlord Prince. You and I, my son, are Warlord Princess. We rank slightly lower than a Queen. _

_Our world consists of three Realms, my son: Terreille, Kaeleer, and Hell. These three realms, although being situated upon the same land, are parallel in existence. These three Realms are separated through Gates, which are guarded by Priestesses, those who practice the craft of travelling through Realms. The people of these realms are the Blood and the Landens. Within each realm are many territories. In the Blood Realms, there are Territories, Provinces, Districts, Cities, Townships, and Villages. Each can be ruled by a Queen and her Court or some other strong member of the Blood, or possibly by a Council. A Village Queen serves in the District Queens Court, who in turn serves in the Provincial Queens Court, who serves the Territory Queen. Territory Queens do not yield to other Territory Queens, unless in exceptional circumstances. Typically, the majority of the strongest males in a territory will serve the ruling Queens in that territory. In addition to Territory Queens, the Queen of Ebon Askavi, your Aunt, ruler of the Dark Court, has significant influence in the Realms, though no direct control over any particular territory outside of the Black Valley, Ebon Rih, which is the province I control. _

"Are you even listening to me?" dragging his thought out of the past, he focused on his faux best friend. She was glaring at him with her hands in fists on her hips. She looked most displeased with him and he couldn't help but laugh at that. She had no idea that in less than twenty-four hours he would be going home and he would be leaving as much destruction as he could. He would finally know what his mother and father, Marian and Lucivar Yaslana, would look like after seventeen years.

* * *

**Review and let me know if anything was wrong, good, bad. I want feedback before I post the next chapter. I would like to know if this is worth continuing!**

**Thanks,**

**Karigain  
**


	3. And his Tune Is Heard

**Hello all!**

**I have finally decided to update! Yay! I actually wanted to write a bit more before I posted. But alas, alack I hit a proverbial wall of no idea of how to write the next part. I want to make the next chapter the best. So if anyone can give me ideas on what they want to see in the next chapter, please do. **

**Enjoy!**

And His Tune Is Heard

He could feel it. It was time. His time to make his offering to the darkness had come. Waking up to the sensation of ageless dark. He was told that the call was made by Lorn, the oldest being in existence. Father told him that Lorn was the first of their people. Lorn called all the blood to offer themselves to the darkness. In return for the Blood's loyalty Lorn rewarded them their power, seeing the potential of them all. His father had told him that not all the Blood were strong enough to receive their Jewels, but those who do acquire it, do so during their Birthright Ceremony. He had gone through a late and painful Birthright Ceremony. The wizards had blocked his Birthright from happening naturally. Now it was time to make his Offering to the Darkness. This was the time where the Blood receives their second Jewel.

He needed to get out. He desired the sky. It also was calling. His wings ached to be let free. Getting up from his four-poster bed, He moved gracefully to the window, almost in a trance. The magic crackling around him, as he pushed the window open and standing on the edge of the window, he let himself feel the warm breeze caress his face before letting his body drop. Falling, he pushed at the magic keeping his wings hidden. Unfurling them meters from the ground gliding back into the air. Heading for the highest spire he soared up and landed on the roof. Sitting on the ledge he relaxed his tense muscles as he surveyed the view.

There, looking down was the castle that was his prison for over six years. He hated this place. Beyond was the forest and lake. In the moonlight the nature was a magnificent sight. He longed to glide along the top of the tree tops and dip his hands into the water. But he could not. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing and began the decent. He smiled; he would be able to finally go home soon. The darkness was calling.

A rumbling quake slowly woke the residences of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first to notice were those that were still awake at the third hour of the morning. One such person was Draco Malfoy, along with one Minerva McGonagall, these two were the first to realize something was wrong. It started as a soft tremble that soon turned the school to shiver at the power behind the disturbance. Soon every student and teacher was awake and alert.

Descending into the darkness was the most invigorating feeling in the world. He could feel the power just running through him. He could sense everything around him. The students and teachers waking up to the feel of his power rising. He had no idea that it had taken six hours for his power to reach that level. What he did know was that an offering to the darkness usually took twenty four hours for someone to descend to their limit. He was just starting to reach his birthright, the red. Descending beyond would last for however long it took for him to reach exhaustion.

He knew that he would need help to escape. He knew his family was waiting for him to reach out for them. They were waiting for him to give them any type of signal of where he was and they would sweep in. If anyone got in the way, well he would deal with that when it happened.

* * *

At noon the entire castle was evacuated. The faculty was extremely worried about the safety of the castle and its residence. The shaking, which had started around six in the morning was only a few minor tremors occasionally , had turned into violent shudders, lasting minutes on end. The professors had ushered the students into the village of Hogsmead and had asked the prefects to call the roll. The roll call took most of the afternoon where missing children had to be found in and around Hogwarts.

At three o'clock in the afternoon, the heads of the four houses met with Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor's Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout announced that no students were missing and all were content.

Professor McGonagall looking uneasy turned to her coworkers. "All students are here and accounted for except one, Headmaster."

"Let me guess who the infernal brat is?" Professor Snape asked with a sneer. "Potter, right? Of course he would think he could get away with not following everyone else! That spoiled child thinks he can get away with anything!"

"Now, now, Severus. I do not believe that Harry means to make us worry. I do suppose he may have been attempting to find some seclusion, perhaps? I myself enjoy some moments of peace."Professor Dumbledore soothed. Snape did not look happy but he said nothing further as another tremor hit. Looking towards the school, they saw that pieces of the castle were falling to the ground. "We must find young Harry quickly before harm befalls him. The castle is not safe for anyone."

All four heads nodded and swiftly headed towards the crumbling building. Dumbledore stood there for a few more minutes thinking. What was causing the quakes? Did young Harry have anything to do with it? He shook his head. No, Harry's magic was sealed away. Nothing could possibly be strong enough to break the seal integrated into his very core. It was impossible.

Breaking from that thought he followed the heads of houses into the trembling building. Searching the castle would be difficult.

* * *

She got to her feet and stretched, smiling. After many moons, days, tears and hours weaving this particular tangled web it finally was finished. This meticulous web never told her exactly who or where it was that she was needed. It was very elusive. All she knew was that someone was in need of help and was hurt. That she knew they were family troubled her the most. Her nephew, Endymion was stolen from his crib at the age of three months. They had searched all three realms but they had found not a trace of the boy. Lucivar and Marian had never been the same since. Distraught with the loss of their first born, they had both gone into a deep depression. It took months and the whole family banning together to get them out of it.

Walking out of her cave that Arachna had given for her use, she stretched once again and gave a satisfying sigh when she felt her back pop. She needed her husband, Dameon and her father, Saetan to help her with her rescue mission. Reaching for the winds she disappeared.


End file.
